The present invention relates to a device for use in supporting and displaying electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention is particularly adapted for use as a portable support stand for use with laptop computers, tablet computers and other portable computing and entertainment devices and the like.
Laptop computers, tablet PCs and similar portable devices are often used in home and office environments, at tradeshows, offsite meetings, etc., and may be placed on a desk, table or other surface and used as a stand alone device or in conjunction with a docking station. Unfortunately, conveniences in size and portability may not be matched by proper ergonomics or convenience in the placement of such devices. For instance, when using a laptop, the keyboard should be positioned a comfortable distance from the user to avoid wrist, back and/or neck strain, but the display should be positioned at an appropriate distance and angle to avoid eye strain. These requirements may conflict, causing the user to choose between undesirable alternatives.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide solutions to ergonomics and other problems. For instance, it is possible to provide a support device for use with the laptop computer or other portable electronic device itself. The support device may take the form of an extension arm adapted for handling laptop computers. An example of an extension arm and supporting device for use with laptop computers is shown and described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0007651, entitled “Universal Support for Electronic Devices,” the entire disclosure of which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
Another example of supporting apparatus for laptops and other portable electronic devices may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/508,367, filed on Aug. 23, 2006 and entitled “Laptop Holder for Extension Arm,” the entire disclosure of which is fully incorporated by reference herein. Yet another example of a laptop holder may be found in U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 29/261,219, filed on Jun. 9, 2006 and entitled “Laptop Holder,” the entire disclosure of which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
While such laptop extension arms and laptop holders are suitable for supporting laptop computers and the like, a need exists for support stands that can efficiently and stably support the user's device and while also being compact and easily portable.